Juliet's Bright Idea
by Gumdrop1
Summary: Just a little piece of AT fluff for ATers enjoyment.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Enterprise. This is purely for fun.

Author's Notes: This was a challenge fic for a one liner challenge at The Logical Choice message board.

Juliet's Bright Idea

He tried to remember who had talked him into this. Captain Jonathan Archer headed towards his dining room. He was still in disbelief over the events that had transpired this morning in his ready room.

Captain Jonathan Archer was relaxing in his ready room, preparing to face the day. He loved this time of the day best of all and for one particular reason. The chime rang, and he tried to wipe the smug grin off of his face before he offered entrance into the room.

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning T'Pol." She set down a mug of steaming liquid in front of him. He eagerly took a sip of his morning cup of coffee, which always tasted better when it was brought by his beautiful second in command.

"Most of the damage caused by the Klingons has been repaired. There are however, still some minor systems that are awaiting repair. We are otherwise on schedule."

"I didn't know wars were fought on schedules." Archer snapped. Realizing what he had done he sighed and gave her an apologetic look. They had only been in the expanse for few days and it was already getting to him.

"Here is today's duty roster." She handed him the padd and he skimmed over it.

"This looks fine." He handed it back to her and sipped his coffee. Normally this was when she left for the bridge. When she did not do so Archer looked up at her. "Was there something else?" She blinked her eyes a few times. Was it is his imagination or did she look nervous?

"Yes there is. Ensigns Sato and Maywether would like to speak with you on the topic of crew morale."

"Crew morale?"

"They have a suggestion on how to improve it."

"Alright, send them in." She inclined her head and then left. Shortly after her departure the two officers entered.

"Thank you for seeing us Sir." Hoshi started.

"T'Pol said you two had as suggestion on how to improve crew morale."

"Yes, Sir. We were thinking that it might help improve crew morale to put on a play."

"A play?"

"Yes, a live show that people could get together to put on."

"Something positive they could look forward to every day." Travis added.

"Something that they could look forward to...other than the fact that they're out here on a mission to save an entire planet." Travis looked away embarrassed, Archer sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sir." Travis responded.

"No it's not. This is an upsetting time. Everyone's nerves are frayed. But that doesn't give me the right to take it out on my crew. Perhaps the two of you are right. A play would be a good way to take our minds off of...everything."

"Thank you Sir." Travis said, then he looked at Hoshi pleadingly. _Sure, _she thought, _leave me to do the dirty work._

"We were thinking of doing one a month and starting with Romeo and Juliet."

"That sounds nice." Archer stated.

"It's been suggested Sir, that you should play Romeo."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you've had some acting experience, and because it would encourage the rest of the crew to join in."

"Why not? I've always wanted to play Romeo." Hoshi smiled at the Captain's words. "So who's going to play Juliet?" Hoshi stopped smiling. This was the hard part.

"Actually Sir, T'Pol volunteered to play Juliet."

"T'Pol?" Archer was shocked, also thrilled beyond belief, but still shocked. "How did you manage that?"

"We were telling her how the crew looks up to her but how she can sometimes seem a bit distant. We were saying that it might help her relations with the crew if she was to participate. So she volunteered herself for Juliet."

"And did you explain to her that Juliet has to kiss Romeo? Vulcans don't like to be touched you know."

"Actually we kind of neglected to tell her that part."

"Because we were just so shocked that she would volunteer at all." Travis defended.

"So the two of you chickened out?"

"Yes, Sir." The engsins replied.

"But you are going to tell her aren't you?"

"Actually Sir." Travis spoke up. "We were hoping you could."

"Why me? Other than the fact that it would let the two of you off the hook."

"She feels comfortable with you, she trusts you. If anybody can coerce.." Hoshi kicked Travis in the leg. "..I mean convince her to stay in the play it's you Sir." Archer gave them a strange look.

"I'll see what I can do. Dismissed." Hoshi and Travis walked out of the room with smiles on their faces. They had accomplished their mission. Archer decided to wait until after lunch to accomplish his.

Now Captain Jonathan Archer was walking down the corridor wondering how he was going to convince T'Pol that one kiss scene during the play wasn't the end of the world.

He was wondering whether Vulcans could be bribed as he walked into his dining room. He was surprised to see T'Pol sitting at the table eating lunch. Despite his apprehension that their 'talk' would be coming sooner than he had anticipated he was still glad to see her and couldn't help but smile.

"Captain." She stood. "I apologize. I should never have used your dining room without your permission."

"That's alright T'Pol. Please sit." He gestured to her chair and she sat back down. "So what brings you in here?" Hiding from the crew?" He teased.

"I wouldn't have put it in that manner, but yes you are correct. It's can be overwhelming, dealing with so many humans in such a confined area. It's nice to have some solitude during the day."

"And I'm interrupting your solitude."

"On the contrary, I enjoy you company. In contrast to the rest of the crew I find spending time with you relaxing."

"That's good to hear, because it seems we are going to be spending a lot more time together as it seems we have both volunteered to act in Hoshi and Travis' play."

"What part are you playing?"

"Romeo. And I hear you are playing Juliet."

"That's correct."

"I thought it would be only fair to warn you ahead of time that there is kiss between Romeo and Juliet." He sighed, that wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He ringed the chime for the steward.

"Two." T'Pol took a bite of her lunch.

"What?"

"There are two kisses between Romeo and Juliet in the play. The first is at the party where they meet the second on the balcony when they make plans to marry in secret." Archer gave her a confused look.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm familiar with the play."

"You are?"

"Of course Captain, who do you think suggested you play Romeo?" She gave him a Vulcan equivalent of a smile.


End file.
